Electro-hydraulically actuated engine valves are advantageous over mechanically actuated engine valves because they are capable of varying, and thereby, optimizing the timing of engine valve opening and closing events in rapid response to varying engine operating conditions.
Recent electro-hydraulic actuation systems utilize advanced electronic control systems which control the initial and terminal velocity when the valve approaches the open or closed positions. However, most advanced electronic control systems are in varying stages of development and are, therefore, not feasible for internal combustion engines currently in production. Additionally, without proven results, the costs and complexity of the advanced electronic control systems may exceed the benefits of such a system.
The present invention utilizes a hydraulic means for controlling the velocity of the valve during its approach toward the open and closed positions, thereby, requiring a less complicated electronic control system.